The Garden of Thought, Book 2
by Bishop T
Summary: Summary: On the grounds of the Vulcan Academy of Science is a beautiful garden for the purpose of private meditation. Please continue to come and wander the winding pathways of the Garden of Thought and read the stories of the citizens of Vulcan who medit
1. Answered Prayers of a Wife and Mother

The Garden of Thought, Book 2

by Terry L. Gardner

Rated: G (K+)

Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Paramount.

Summary: On the grounds of the Vulcan Academy of Science is a beautiful garden for the purpose of private meditation. Please continue to come and wander the winding pathways of the Garden of Thought and read the stories of the citizens of Vulcan who meditate there.

Chapter 1 Answered Prayers of a Wife and Mother

ooOoo

Amanda entered the Garden of Thought, on the grounds of the Vulcan Academy, and began to walk on its quiet winding pathway. She usually preferred to meditate in her rose garden at home but she needed to meditate without interruptions today. She headed toward the very back of the garden to Sarek's favorite alcove. It was the quietest, most peaceful area of the garden and she needed all the peace and quiet she could get after what she had been through on the mission to Babel.

She had almost lost her husband. The one true love of her life and Spock had nearly let him die with that exasperating Vulcan logic of his! She had always believed that the Way of Surak was a better way of life even though she knew it was not flawless.

Intellectually, she could understand how the needs of the many could outweigh the needs of the few, or the one; however, she also believed, in her heart, that a way should be found to take care of the few or the one. Humans were experts at that and Captain Kirk had come up with the solution to their dilemma. Thank God. Spock had such a wonderful best friend!

Jim Kirk had hit the nail on the head when he stated that her two Vulcans were both stubborn. She smiled as she thought how most Vulcans denied they had emotions. If that was true, what were they controlling and suppressing?

If Spock had obeyed his father and stayed on Vulcan at the Science Academy, would he have made such a good friend as Jim Kirk? Perhaps, but she strongly doubted it. One thing was for certain, Spock would not have been on the Enterprise when his father needed him and Sarek would have died!

As terrible as that time was, much good had come out of it. Not only was her wonderful, handsome, sometimes exasperating, Vulcan, hunk of a husband restored to her; her family was restored, also! She had prayed for this to happen for more than eighteen years and now her personal family life was happy and complete again.

Spock would be coming home on leave at the end of the Terran year and it would be the first of many warm and wonderful family reunions they would have. She couldn't think of a better Christmas present than that for her family.

Her expression sobered as she knew she was going to have to have a long talk with Sarek about his secretiveness, specifically, his keeping the fact of his poor health from her. It was true that she could not do anything medical for him. She could have been supportive to him, lessening the stress factor a little. As his wife, she had the right to know about his life threatening illness!

She wanted to be calm and in control of herself when she discussed it with him and meditation would help her tremendously. She found Sarek's favorite alcove empty, entered it, made herself comfortable and began to center herself. Logic, exasperating logic, would be the perfect tool to use to convince Sarek she was right.


	2. Hopes & Expectations of a Father's Heart

Chapter 2 The Hopes and Expectations of a Father's Heart

ooOoo

Sarek entered the Garden of Thought and began to follow its winding pathway to his favorite alcove. He had much to think about and rejoice over now that his relationship with Spock had been restored.

He had come to some very important realizations during his illness, near death and recovery on the Enterprise. Spock had made him proud by making difficult logical choices. The only logical choices open to him at the time. Spock had stayed true to the Way and the rule that the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few, or the one.

His son had made excellent choices in friends, too. Because he had been married to Amanda all these years, he knew that Spock's human best friend would find a way to solve his family's dilemma. As ill as he had been, he had overheard the Captain presenting his plan to Dr. McCoy. It was a good plan, although a very illogical one as the Captain was taking a serious chance with his own life because of the severity of his own injury.

Interesting. Three life and death situations at the same time and place: my heart condition, Spock volunteering to take a dangerous experimental drug to save me and Kirk risking his life to enable Spock to save my life.

Had he judged Starfleet too harshly? Was he wrong to protest against his son joining Starfleet? Perhaps. Logic dictated that if Spock had obeyed him and remained on Vulcan, he would not have been on the Enterprise to save him and he would have died.

On the other hand, Spock had been forced to kill, in the line of duty, as he knew his son would finally have to do. He had kept careful tabs on his son and knew that Spock always did his utmost to solve problems without killing but his son's luck had finally run out, as the Terran's said.

He was not without hope about his son. He was very aware that Spock's own natural diplomatic abilities had surfaced and had been put to good use. It was not precisely the same diplomacy Vulcans used but rather a combination of Human and Vulcan techniques. It was known as cowboy diplomacy and he was not sure he entirely approved of it but it often worked. The most fascinating thing about it was that it seemed to produce the same results as Vulcan diplomacy. Most intriguing!

Spock would not remain in Starfleet forever and all his efforts to train Spock to be a diplomat were not in vain. They would probably never see eye to eye on everything but Spock had proved he was a son that any father could be proud of. Surely they both could rejoice in their differences. Spock would be coming home, on leave, for Christmas. He agreed with his wife that the restoration of their family was the best Christmas present their family could have.

He knew he needed to let go of his son. Spock would make his own unique way in his life and he knew his son would make good, logical decisions balanced with human intuition and ingenuity. He was already becoming a legend on Vulcan and had won the respect of his people. Soon, he would marry T'Pring and start a family of his own. He would become a great diplomat, following in my footsteps as I have followed in my father's footsteps. Yes, I do have much to think about and to rejoice over. He found his favorite alcove empty, entered it and prepared himself for meditation.


	3. Homecoming

Chapter 3 Homecoming

ooOoo

Spock entered the Garden of Thought and began walking on its winding pathway. This was his first leave on Vulcan since the events on the mission to Babel. It had been one of the most difficult times in his life. It was a time when both halves of himself were truly at odds with each other.

The Human half so desperately wanted to save his father's life by giving his blood in the needed operation; the Vulcan half knew his father would respect no choice other than the logical one: the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few, or the one.

Even more difficult than that was having to say no to his mother, a human mother, who he loved more than life itself. His heart had wrenched when she shared that she had cried in empathy with him over his inner pain and anguish when his peers had tormented him about his mixed heritage when he was a young boy.

It was almost more than he could bare to see the pain and anguish his refusal caused her, speaking on and on about logical choices of the mind. He might as well have slapped her. He did not begrudge the fact that she had slapped him. He understood that it was her fear of losing her beloved husband that caused her to react so.

He was very grateful to have best friends like Jim and the good Doctor. They were faithful friends who found a way to make things right so that he could save his father's life and still stay true to The Way.

Everyone must have believed that he was terribly gullible. In truth, he knew that they had found a solution to his dilemma. He showed the proper amount of suspicion and reluctance before allowing Dr. McCoy to escort him off the bridge. In the end, all was well and miraculously, the breach in his relationship with his father was mended.

It had not been easy to break with tradition and disobey his father's wishes all those years ago. Sarek had expected him to follow in his footsteps as he had followed in the footsteps of his father, Skon. His situation was simply beyond Sarek's comprehension. It took a life and death experience and the observation of his ability to make a logical decision for Sarek to finally see and understand that he had not really rejected his Vulcan heritage and upbringing.

It was good to be home and he was looking forward to the first of many truly wonderful homecomings. He had some very good news for his parents and T'Pring, also. The new fertilization treatments formulated by Soren, his family's healer, and administered to him on the Enterprise had worked. He was no longer sterile!

He came across an empty alcove, made himself comfortable and began to center himself.


	4. Santa and the Vulcans

Chapter 6 Santa and the Vulcans

ooOoo

Sarek gradually came out of meditation in the Garden of Thought. This session had been fruitful in that he had come up with a more logical, convincing point of view to bring to the conference table concerning Batimingo's admission into the Federation. Hopefully, the matter would be settled before Christmas day. He left the garden and headed for home.

Usually, Amanda celebrated Christmas with her sister's family on Earth and when his schedule permitted it, he went with her. They were living in San Francisco, at the Vulcan Embassy, the first year he went with her. He had found the experience fascinating and had become good friends with Patricia, Robert and later, their son Bobbie.

This year Patricia, Robert, and Bobbie were coming to celebrate Christmas on Vulcan for the first time. What will they think of Vulcan? Will they mind not having a white Christmas? He had purchased a live Douglas fir tree in a planter, from Earth and it had been delivered in time for the annual Christmas party they hosted for the employees of the Terran Embassy who could not go home for Christmas. Spock had helped him set it up in their living room, under Amanda's supervision. The three of them had decorated it with the old-fashioned ornaments that Amanda had brought from Earth and some homemade Vulcan ornaments that Spock had made as a child, down through the years. Spock would help him move it into the greenhouse after the holidays.

When Spock was four years old, Amanda told him, in more detail, about Christmas and the real Santa Claus, Bishop Nicholas. She explained about the fables that people made up about him out of their great love for him and how, as a bishop, he really did care if children were naughty or nice. She told Spock how the bishop was responsible for establishing children's rights in his seaside village and how he bravely led the villagers to the sea to rescue survivors of shipwrecks.

Then Amanda explained that it was the right of the parents of children, everywhere, to decide what to tell their children about Santa Claus and when they should be told the truth. Spock promised them he would respect that custom and keep the truth to himself.

The corners of his mouth quirked upward slightly, as he remembered an amusing anecdote. It was the Christmas when Spock was eleven years old and Spock had told Bobbie about the Pre-Reform Vulcans who refused to accept the Way of Surak and left Vulcan in rocket ships. Bobbie was holding a picture of an Elf, at the time, compared it to Spock's profile and excitedly exclaimed that the emotional Vulcans must have come to Earth, called themselves Elves and had been making toys for Santa Claus ever since! Spock's eyebrows shot up, nearly to his hairline as had his. Amanda, Patricia and Robert just laughed and shook their heads.

He drove up his driveway and parked his sporty red flitter in the garage. When He got in the house, he would have to check his personal messages to see if Amanda's Christmas present had arrived yet at Solek's Jewelers.


	5. My Favorite Ornaments

~ooOoo~

Amanda placed a few more gifts under the tree. As she straightened up, one of Spock's homemade Vulcan ornaments caught her attention. She smiled as she remembered the day he had presented it to her. She had just sat down in her favorite chair in the living room, when Spock walked up to her with his hands behind his back.

He was nine years old and he had been giving her homemade ornaments since he was three. He always gave it to her the day before the annual Christmas party and he had proved to be inventive and very artistic over the years. She was eager to see what he had made this year, too. He brought the gift out from behind his back. It was in a gold colored box with a bright red bow on top. He proceeded to make his formal presentation.

"After the angels brought the good news of great joy to the shepherds, they sang a song of praise. Glory to God in the highest and on Earth, peace and goodwill toward men. The baby Jesus grew up to be a man of peace, as did Surak of Vulcan." He handed her the gift box and continued, "This year I decided to make an ornament symbolizing the Earth's Prince of Peace and Vulcan's Father of Peace."

She opened the box carefully and removed the tissue-covered ornament. When she removed the tissue paper, she found a light weight oval ornament with a picture painted on it of the little town of Bethlehem. In the dark sky above it Spock had painted a great star, signifying the birth of the Christ child. The star was shining brightly out of a single jewel that was part of an IDIC medallion.

"Oh, Spock, it is beautiful! I cannot think of a better ornament that you could have made that embraces the best of Earth and Vulcan cultures." It had become her favorite out of all the ornaments Spock had made over the years.

She looked a little farther down to a branch that held the only Christmas ornament that Sarek had given her in all their years together. He gave it to her the Christmas after Spock was born. He had found a master craftsman that made custom Christmas ornaments. He commissioned him to make a glass ornament with a hand painted scene of their family. In the scene, she was seated in a rocking chair, holding baby Spock in her arms with Sarek seated in a chair to her right, his right index finger held firmly in Spock's little hand. The caption below the family scene said: Spock's First Christmas. It had warmed her heart and moved her profoundly. A few tears of joy had streamed down her face and Sarek had reached up and gently wiped them away. He wished her a Merry Christmas, lifted her chin up and kissed her tenderly.

Last of all, she looked up to the very top of the tree at the Star of Bethlehem. It had originally been purchased by her great, great-grandmother Grayson. It had been passed down to a chosen Grayson daughter down through the years to her. She and Sarek had tried to have another child, a daughter, but their baby girl had died in childbirth and sadly, she was unable to conceive again.

Maybe Spock would have a daughter someday that would appreciate Christmas and cherish the tree top ornament. If he did not, then she would choose one of her nieces to pass it on to, perhaps her namesake. Their grandfather clock chimed the hour and she realized it was time to prepare end meal.


	6. I'm Dreaming of a Red Christmas

Chapter 10 I'm Dreaming of A Red Christmas

ooOoo

"I'm dreaming of a red Christmas, unlike the white ones that were grand. Where the cactus tops glisten, and sehlats listen to children playing in red sand. I'm dreaming of a red Christmas, with every Christmas greeting said. May you be merry and well fed, and may all your Christmases be red!"

Patricia's jaw dropped in surprise. "Bobbie! You are incorrigible!" In spite of her scolding tone of voice she began to chuckle.

"Haven't you ever heard a Vulcan Christmas carol before?"

"No, and neither have you, you rascal!"

"Sure I have, Mom, how about this one? I'll have a meatless Christmas on Vulcan. Oh yes a meatless Christmas on Vulcan. Decorations of red on a green cactus tree, Won't be the same, though, without roast turkey! And when that Vulcan wind starts blowing, thats when those red sand dunes start flowing; you'll be doing all right with your Christmas of white, but I'll have a red, red, red Christmas!"

"Wherever did you hear Vulcan Christmas carols?"

"Spock and I made them up when we were kids."

"_You're kidding_! Spock actually helped you make them up?"

"Yep! How about this one, Mom? You know Sprinter and Spritzer and Splinter and Drifter, Comet and T'Khut and Sandy and Blizzard. But do you recall, the most famous sehlat of all? I-Rudy the red-nosed sehlat, had a very shinny nose. And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows. All of the other sehlats, used to mock and call him names. They never let poor I-Rudy, join in any sehlat games. Then one windy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say, I-Rudy with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight? Then how the sehlats loved him, as they shouted out yippy! I-Rudy the red-nosed sehlat, you'll go down in history!"

"Oh my gosh! How many of these fractured Christmas carols did you two write?"

"I'm not sure, Mom . . . There was Rusty the Sandman, Oh Cactus Tree, I Heard the Gongs of Gol Today and Up on the Housetop. Then Sarek caught us and I nearly peed my pants!"

"No way! What happened?"

"We both froze in our tracks and he picked up the paper I had written the carol on. He read it and fixed us with that regal gaze of his and told me I had made a serious error. That was when I nearly peed my pants. Then he very patiently and calmly told me how to spell sehlat."

Patricia laughed hardily. "I know what you mean about his regal manner. You have to remember that he is a member of the most royal clan on Vulcan and that as Vulcan's Ambassador he speaks, not just for himself, but for all of Vulcan."

"True enough, Mother, but as an eight-year-old, I felt like the end was near. Little did I realize what a kind man uncle Sarek is. He truly is a great uncle. How long before we reach Vulcan?"

"We will arrive in about an hour. Your Dad has finished doing a final check on my luggage, as well as his own. You had better do the same with yours."

"I'll do that right now, Mom. Out on the housetop sehlats pause, out jumps good old Santa Claus!"

Patricia grinned and shook her head as she left her son's cabin.


	7. Surprise!

Chapter12 Surprise!

ooOoo

As Robert, Patricia and Bobbie Treeport exited the ship and entered Vulcan Space Central, they heard an announcement over the loud speakers. "Paging the Treeport family, you have a call on com-line one. Paging the Treeport family, you have a call on com-line one."

The family headed for the nearest com. consul and wondered who could be paging them. Robert pressed the button for line one. "This is Robert Treeport."

A familiar voice said two words, "Turn around."

The Treeports turned around and could hardly believe their eyes. Patricia's face lit up and her lips broke out into a huge smile as she ran forward and exclaimed, "Richard!"

"Hello, sis, merry Christmas!" Richard caught his sister up and hugged her hard.

"Merry Christmas, Richard! How long has it been since we last saw each other? You look terrific! Where are Victoria and the kids?"

"In answer to your first question, it has been five years since we have seen each other. Thank you for the compliment. You look terrific, too. Last, but not least, Victoria and the kids are right over there," he finished as he turned and pointed to his right. He turned back and exchanged hugs with Robert and Bobbie. "Come and get reacquainted with the family and meet our youngest daughter, Kendall Cheree, who is six months old."

"Congratulations, Richard! Does Amanda know about the baby and that you all are coming for Christmas?"

"No, she doesn't but Sarek knows. We didn't know for sure, until four days ago, that we were going to be able to come. Sarek sent his long-range shuttle, the Surak, to bring us here on time and we decided to surprise everyone."

"I'm so thrilled and I know Amanda will be too."

They approached Richard's family and he began the introductions. "Elizabeth Ann is eighteen, Amanda Marie is sixteen, Charles Robert is ten and Victoria is holding our youngest, Kendall Cheree."

The hugging and greeting process started up again.

ooOoo

As the Graysons and the Treeports exited Space Central in their rental flitter, they began to sing Christmas carols. After singing Jingle Bells, Charlie spoke up and said, "We should sing one of Bobbie's Vulcan carols."

Patricia looked surprised and asked, "You know about the fractured carols?"

Elizabeth laughed and answered, "Oh yes, Bobbie taught them to Amanda and me when we were little kids and we taught them to the rest of the family. How about it, Bobbie, will you lead us in our favorite one?"

"Sure, Elizabeth, which carol is your favorite?"

"Oh Cactus Tree."

Bobbie grinned from ear to ear. "Really?"

"Most definitely!"

"It is the whole family's favorite because it is the funniest one of the bunch," added Amanda.

All the Graysons chuckled, then Victoria said, "The hard part will be to get through the second verse without cracking up."

"Okay," replied Bobbie. "We will start after the count of three ... One, two, three."

"Oh cactus tree! Oh cactus tree! How prickly are thy branches! Oh cactus tree! Oh cactus tree! How prickly are thy branches! Not only green in summertime, but all year 'round and all the time! Oh cactus tree! Oh cactus tree! How prickly are thy branches!"

"Oh cactus tree! Oh cactus tree! Decorating you isn't easy! Oh cactus tree! Oh cactus tree! Decorating you isn't easy! We must not get too close, too near, Or we'll get pricked in front or rear! Or cactus tree! Oh cactus tree! Decorating you isn't easy!"

The Vulcan desert air was suddenly resounding with hysterical human laughter.

TBC


	8. Musical Gifts

Chapter 13 Musical Gifts

ooOoo

Sarek came out of his study and went into the kitchen for mid-meal. Amanda was just finishing putting the food on the table and looked up at him as he began to speak.

"I have good news, my wife. Skon and T'Lara will be able to attend the family Christmas Eve celebration, as well as, uncle Steban and aunt T'Pree."

"That is wonderful news, dear. I've always wanted to have a blended family celebration. They will be bringing their lyrettes, won't they?"

"Yes, aduna, it will be interesting and beautiful to hear the combination of lyrettes and earth instruments in a family recital. It is most pleasing to my family that your family is musically talented, instrumentally and vocally."

"I thought that would please them. I just wish that Richard and his family could be here too."

As they ate their meal in silence, Sarek thought how supremely happy she would be when she found out that Richard and his family were coming. He had talked to aunt T'Pree about purchasing a soprano lyrette for Amanda Marie and a tenor lyrette for Charles for Christmas gifts. Bobbie had shown an interest in the bass lyrette last Christmas and would receive one from them this Christmas. He and Amanda had given Elizabeth an alto lyrette for Christmas when she was five years old and by the time she was twelve, she was an accomplished lyrettest.

All of the Graysons were musically gifted and played several instruments. They all could play the piano and Amanda Marie had recently had her debut concert with the Boston Philharmonic Orchestra. They had their own string quartet with Amanda Marie on the violin, Elizabeth on the viola, Charles on cello and Richard played the bass. Elizabeth had told them, in one of her letters, that she had taught Amanda Marie and Charles to play her lyrette and that they were quite competent. The Treeports were musically talented too. Patricia played the piano, viola and clarinet. Robert played the soprano, alto and tenor saxophones and the cello. Bobbie played the guitar, bass guitar and oboe.

He, Steban, T"Pree and his parents were very much looking forward to the family recital. They were all master musicians and had formed the first Vulcan lyrette quartet as the first models of soprano, tenor and bass lyrettes were made. They also had mastered many Earth musical instruments and rejoiced in opportunities to perform with other talented musicians. This would be one of the best Christmases they would have in many a year. Amanda's family would be arriving in two hours. He rejoiced that he could bring the rest of her family here for Christmas.


	9. Where the Love Light Beams

Chapter 14 Where the Love Light Beams

ooOoo

As the Treeports walked up to the front door of Sarek and Amanda's home, the Graysons snuck over to the right side of the door, just out of sight. Patricia rang the door chime and, a couple of beats later, Amanda opened the door to welcome them, with Sarek and Spock a pace or two behind her. As she stepped forward to hug the Treeports, the Graysons stepped forward and yelled out, "Merry Christmas!"

Amanda stood there looking very startled, then her whole face lit up with joy. "Richard! Victoria!" She hugged each of them and then turned to their children and continued, "My goodness, Elizabeth, how you have grown! Amanda Marie, you must be about sixteen by now! Charlie, you were a knee high to a grasshopper the last time I saw you and who is this little one you are holding?"

"This is my baby sister, Kendall Cheree. She is six months old."

"Oh, she is absolutely adorable! Look at all that hair. She has the Grayson blue eyes, too. Congratulations! Everyone please come inside and get comfortable. Don't worry about your luggage. The servants will bring it in."

As each of them entered the house, they exchanged the Vulcan familial hand greeting with Spock and Sarek. Richard gave Sarek's hands a brief squeeze. "You have done a very great kindness to my family by bringing us here. Thank you, my brother by marriage."

"Not at all, you are family. On Vulcan, family is of great importance, including family gained through marriage. What greater, logical gift could I bestow on my wife than bringing her family together on Vulcan for Christmas?"

"Of course, Sarek, our being here is a very logical gift." Richard smiled and thought, 'You are not fooling me for one minute. I know you love our little Mandy. I have seen how you look at her when you think no one is looking at you. I see how happy she is to be your wife. It is comforting to know you will always take good care of her and keep her safe.'

Amanda took her family on a tour of her home and when they saw the Christmas tree they all admired it and the old fashioned and homemade decorations. Then they were free to rest and freshen up before end meal which would be ready in three hours.

Bobby singled out Sarek and asked if he could speak with him privately for a few minutes. Sarek agreed and they went into Sarek's study and closed the door. Sarek invited Bobby to have a seat and sat in the other chair in front of his desk.

"How may I be of service to you, Bobby?"

"As I informed you and aunt Amanda, I am engaged to be married. My fiancé and her family are Protestants and my family is Catholic. We believe that we can make a marriage work, despite some differences in our beliefs and upbringing. I have seen how successful your marriage with aunt Amanda is despite the many differences between the two of you. I have no intentions to pry but I would like to know how the two of you came to the conclusion that you could be successfully married."

"The blending together of Amanda and me consists of so much more than two people finding their way through the wind-tossed desert into each other's lives, where we will spend a lifetime recovering from the sandstorm that drew us together in the first place. It is more than two people whose destinies were meant to be intertwined. It is even more than the Creator's bilateral partnership designed to birth our child into the universe, model for him the cherishing and commitment we have for each other. It is also the combining of traditions and ideas."

"My family and Amanda's family are totally different and when we married, her ideas of marriage and family were somewhat different from mine. Many of the traditions we brought into our union are really carry-overs from each of our childhoods. She and I quickly realized that most our respective customs worked well together. They mixed like a carefully blended cup of spiced tea, and we were able to enjoy the fresh aroma of our concocted experiences."

"This does not mean that married life is a bed of roses. You and your fiancé will have your share of disagreements and some of them will be difficult to resolve but a solution will be possible. I am not human and do not love but I do know what it is like to be loved by my wife. For humans, love is very important and I have come to understand that love is not just an emotion, but also a choice. Amanda did, indeed, fall in love with me and she chooses to continue to love me unconditionally. You and your fiancé must do the same, choose to love each other, unconditionally, as long as you both will live."


	10. There Is Nothing Like Home Cooking

~ooOoo~

After going to their rooms and unpacking, Victoria and Patricia went downstairs to see if Amanda needed help with end meal. They entered the kitchen and saw Amanda chopping mushrooms.

"Need help with end meal, Amanda?" asked Patricia.

"You bet. Has either of you made homemade mushroom veggie burgers before?"

"No," answered Vicky and Pat at the same time, Vicky continued, "I'm glad to learn how, though, because I have a cousin who is vegetarian and it will be great to cook a veggie burger for her next time she visits."

"Terrific. This recipe makes sixteen burgers. Vicky, you can start by dicing the onions to make two cups worth and the cloves of garlic. They are on the counter on my left. Pat, you can chop the parsley to fill one quarter cup and shred one and one third cup of Parmesan cheese. They are on the counter to my right. I'll finish chopping the mushrooms."

As Vicky began to chop the onions she asked, "I love mushrooms. What kind of mushroom are you using?"

"I finished chopping two pounds each of the crimini, and Shiitake and I'm nearly finished chopping the Portobelo mushrooms."

"Mmmmm! Portobelo mushrooms are my favorites!"

"Mine too!" added Pat.

Elizabeth and Amanda Marie entered the kitchen and Elizabeth inquired, "Can we help, Aunt Amanda?"

"Of course you may. Elizabeth, use the small bowl on the counter to your right to beat eight eggs. Then start making three cups of bread crumbs with the homemade loaf of whole wheat bread to your left. Amanda Marie, use the large bowl on the counter to your right to mix the ingredients next to the bowl. First, three and two-thirds cup of rolled oats - then two teaspoons of salt - one teaspoon of black pepper - and last of all, four teaspoons of dried oregano."

~ooOoo~

Spock walked up to Sarek's study and looked in through the open door. Sarek was sitting at his desk and Spock cleared his throat to get his attention. "May I come in, Father? I wish to talk with you privately about an important matter."

"Of course, Spock, please enter and be seated."

Spock closed the door and took a seat in front of Sarek's desk. " I wish to talk about marriage and family."

"Quite logical, my son, as your time is only a few years away. Have you made a decision whether to have Soren implant some of my sperm or do you plan to adopt a child?"

"Neither, Father, because the treatments for sterility I undertook, on the USS Enterprise, have worked."

Sarek's eyes lit up as he took in Spock's announcement. "That is wonderful news, Spock. To be able to procreate is one of the greatest blessings of our people. I rejoice with you, my son, at receiving so great and precious a gift." Then Sarek stood and walked around his desk to Spock with his hands raised in the familial greeting. Spock stood up and touched his palms to his fathers. Sarek continued, "We will always remember this Christmas when you received the best gift of all."

~ooOoo~

An hour later everyone was seated at the dinning room table, taking in the sights and mouth-watering aroma of the feast before them. There were the mushroom veggie burgers, scalloped potatoes, tossed green salad with cracked wheat and lemony dressing, several vegetable side dishes, both Vulcan and Terran, and a huge platter of Vulcan and Terran fruit.

Charles was unable to keep his delight to himself any longer, "Wow! Everything looks and smells so wonderful, Aunt Amanda!"

"Thank you, Charlie. Your mother, Aunt Pat and your sisters helped with the mushroom veggie burgers. We need to say the blessing over the food before we start eating. Richard, would you do the honors?"

"The honor is mine, Sis." As everyone bowed their heads, Richard prayed, "Father in heaven, we thank you for this food and ask that you bless it to the nourishment of our bodies. We thank you for this opportunity for our families to get together in celebration of your Son's birthday, in Jesus' name, amen."

**************

**Recipe for Mushroom Veggie Burgers**

(Makes four patties)

**Ingredients:**

3 tbsp olive oil

1 ½ lb mushrooms, roughly chopped (combination of crimini, Shiitake, and Portobelo)

½ cup finely chopped onion

6 cloves minced garlic

2/3 cup rolled oats

1/3 cup shredded Parmesan

3/4 cup breadcrumbs

2 eggs, beaten

1 tbsp chopped fresh parsley, or 1 tsp dried parsley flakes

1 tsp dried oregano

½ tsp salt

1/4 tsp black pepper

**Preparation:**

Heat 1 tbsp. olive oil in a large saucepan. Saute the mushrooms, onions and garlic over medium heat for about 10 minutes, or until the liquid boils off, and the mushrooms begin to saute.

In a large bowl, add mushroom mixture to oats, Parmesan, breadcrumbs, eggs, parsley, oregano, salt and pepper. Mix well. Allow to sit for 15 minutes to develop the flavors. Shape into patties. Heat 2 tbsp. olive oil in a large non-stick skillet, over medium heat. Fry patties, cooking about 5 minutes on each side, or until golden brown.

Serve with your favorite burger toppings.


	11. An Old Fashioned Christmas

~ooOoo~

Everyone helped to clear the table after end meal and then gathered in the family room to watch some of their favorite Christmas movies.

Robert had been talking with Spock, the two of them catching up with one another, then Robert inquired, "Where can Pat, Bobby and I do some Christmas shopping for Richard's family?"

"I can show you tomorrow morning where to shop if you like or on line if you prefer. I need to purchase gifts for them, also."

"I think we would rather go shopping to see what Vulcan shops are like and what they have to offer."

"Very well. There are also intergalactic shops where one can purchase items from all over the member planets of the Federation."

"That is a good idea and I'm sure Pat will be excited about that. Would tomorrow after first meal be a good time?"

"That would be acceptable." Spock's attention was drawn to the view screen. "Ah, I see that 'It's a Wonderful Life' is to be first."

~ooOoo~

As Spock, Robert, Pat and Bobby were about to leave for last-minute Christmas shopping, Amanda said, "Have fun shopping. Since Christmas isn't celebrated by Vulcans, shopping will be a more relaxing experience."

"That sounds wonderful, Amanda," answered Robert. "I don't much care for going shopping as it is, and sometimes our people can be very rude at Christmas time, especially on Christmas Eve day. See you later."

Pat added, "We should be back in plenty of time for me to make my famous Mason-Dixon Line pecan pie."

"I LOVE your pecan pie! The raw pie crust will be ready for you when you get back. Good luck in your shopping."

"Luck will have nothing to do with it," Spock responded. "It will be my expert guidance that will make the shopping excursion a success."

"Did you all Hear what he said? Really, Spock, of all the days to be naughty," joked Amanda.

Spock raised an eyebrow in mock offense. "I see no reason to stand here and be insulted." He looked at Robert and his family and continued, "Lets go shopping."

Amanda grinned and the Treeport family chuckled as they left the house.

~ooOoo~

T'Lara left the Garden of Thought and headed for the Academy parking facility. She had been meditating in preparation of meeting Amanda's family. When she had first known that Amanda would become her daughter-by-marriage, she had disapproved of her. She had assumed that Sarek's bondmate would be Vulcan. Her husband Skon, on the other hand, had approved, whole heartedly. He logically debated the value of a Vulcan-Terran marriage that would help create a greater bond of trust between Earth and Vulcan. She could find no fault in Skon's logic and finally, with reluctance, accepted it.

Down through the years she gradually came to admire and accept Amanda through her hard work to learn The Way and to comport herself in an acceptable manner. The Way was not easy, not even for Vulcans, and Amanda had made very few mistakes. She could not help but admire her daughter-through-marriage, especially since she did not have the advantage of being raised in The Way since childhood. She hoped meeting Amanda's all too Human family would not be too stressful. The meditation helped her to strengthen her mental shields against emotional mental thoughts that might accidentally bombard her mind.

If Amanda's family were anything like Amanda, herself, it would be an enjoyable experience, indeed. She was not ignorant of the fact that meeting them now was probably easier that it would have been all those years ago when Sarek and Amanda were Wed. She rejoiced in her own obvious maturation in The Way and specifically in the doctrine of IDIC.

She was intrigued with the Terran celebration of Christmas and in some of the similarities between Jesus and Surak that Skon had shared with her. Skon had written the book 'The Way' and was contemplating writing a theological paper about the differences and similarities between Surak of Vulcan and Jesus of Earth. She was sure he would do it and it would be a fascinating paper to read. There was always the possibility that he would be asked to teach a class on the subject at the Academy. She entered the Academy parking facility, got into her flitter and headed for home. She would have plenty of time to make the fruit custard pies she would bring for the celebration.

~ooOoo~

The kitchen staff was busy preparing mid meal, comprising various Vulcan and Terran soups, salads, salad dressings, and banana-cherry-walnut jell-O salad. They would have plenty of coffee, iced and hot tea to drink, as well as some Terran milk

The shoppers were home and Pat joined the other female members of the family in the kitchen to make home made pies. There would be chocolate, lemon marang, coconut cream, pumpkin, boysenberry, pecan, banana cream, plomeek, and several kinds of Vulcan fruit custard pies.

The males were busy setting up the large parlor for the blended family recital with chairs, music stands and various musical instruments near the grand piano. Everyone would receive a souvenir' program of the recital and Skon picked one up to examine it. Everything was as it should be.

~ooOoo~

The family members all took their places and the recital was about to begin when the door chime sounded.

"I wonder who that could be," Amanda said. "Were you expecting anyone, Sarek?"

"No, my wife, I am not expecting anyone."

Amanda went to the front door and opening it was very surprised to see T'Pau. The Matriarch entered the house and asked, "Is it too late to accept your invitation to the Christmas Eve recital?"

"Not at all, T'Pau, we are honored by your presence. Please come into the parlor and make yourself comfortable."

"You are most kind."

Everyone was surprised to see the Matriarch and the Humans hushed their conversations out of respect and awe. Who would have believed that the great and powerful T'Pau would come to a blended family celebration of a Human holiday? After she was seated comfortably and given a program, the rest of the family took their places.

Instruments

Piano...................................................................Spock

Vulcan Lyrette Quartet....T'Pree, Steban, Skon, Sarek

Choir

Sopranos.........................Amanda, Elizabeth, Victoria

Altos.......................................Patricia, Amanda Marie

Tenors................................................Richard, Charlie

Bass.......................................................Robert, Bobby

1. Christmas medley: Silver Bells, Jingle Bells, Here Comes Santa Claus, Up on the House Top, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Caroling, Caroling, and The Christmas Song.

2. The truth About Santa Claus.....................Amanda

"I remember my first Christmas adventure with Grandma Grayson. I was just a kid. I remember tearing across town on my hover-bike to visit her on the day my cousin Jan dropped the bomb: There is no Santa Claus, she jeered. Even dummies know that! My Grandma was not the gushy kind, never had been. I fled to her that day because I knew she would be straight with me."

"I knew Grandma always told the truth, and I knew that the truth always went down a lot easier when swallowed with one of her 'world-famous' cinnamon buns. I knew they were world-famous, because Grandma said so. It had to be true. Grandma was home, and the buns were still warm. Between bites, I told her everything. She was ready for me."

"No Santa Claus? She snorted... Ridiculous! Don't believe it. That rumor has been going around for years, and it makes me mad, plain mad! Now, put on your coat, and let's go. Go? Go where, Grandma? I asked. I hadn't even finished my second world-famous cinnamon bun."

"Where turned out to be Kerby's General Store, the one store in town that had a little bit of just about everything. As we walked through its doors, Grandma handed me ten credits. That was a bundle for kids in those days. Take this money, she said, and buy something for someone who needs it. I'll wait for you in the flitter. Then she turned and walked out of Kerby's."

"I was only eight years old. I'd often gone shopping with my mother, but never had I shopped for anything all by myself. The store seemed big and crowded, full of people scrambling to finish their Christmas shopping. For a few moments I just stood there, confused, clutching that ten credits, wondering what to buy, and who on earth to buy it for. I thought of everybody I knew: my family, my friends, my neighbors, the kids at school, and the people who went to my

church."

"I was just about thought out, when I suddenly thought of Robby Decker. He was a new kid in school with bad breath and messy hair, and he sat right behind me in Mrs. Woodberry's grade-two class. Robby Decker didn't have a coat. I knew that because he never went out to recess during the winter. His mother always wrote a note, telling the teacher that he had a cough, but all we kids knew that Robby Decker didn't have a cough; he didn't have a good coat. I fingered the ten credits with growing excitement. I would buy Robby Decker a coat! I settled on a red corduroy one that had a hood to it. It looked really warm, and he would like that."

"Is this a Christmas present for someone? the lady behind the counter asked kindly, as I laid my ten credits down. Yes, ma'am, I replied shyly. It's for Robby. The nice lady smiled at me, as I told her about how Robby really needed a good winter coat. I didn't get any change, but she put the coat in a bag, smiled again, and wished me a Merry Christmas."

"That evening, Grandma helped me wrap the coat (a little tag fell out of the coat, and Grandma tucked it in her Bible) in Christmas paper and ribbons and wrote, To Robby, From Santa Claus on it. Grandma said that Santa always insisted on secrecy. Then she drove me over to Robby Decker's house, explaining as we went that I was now and forever officially, one of Santa's Helpers. Grandma parked her flitter down the street from Robby's house, and she and I crept noiselessly and hid in the bushes by his front walk. Then Grandma gave me a nudge. All

right, Santa Claus, she whispered, get going."

"I took a deep breath, dashed for his front door, threw the present down on his step, pounded on his door and flew back to the safety of the bushes and Grandma. Together we waited breathlessly in the darkness for the front door to open. Finally it did, and there stood Robby."

"Sixty years haven't dimmed the thrill of those moments spent shivering, beside my Grandma, in Robby Decker's bushes. That night, I realized that those awful rumors about Santa Claus were just what Grandma said they were: Ridiculous. Santa was alive and well, and we were on his team. I still have the Bible, with the coat tag tucked inside: $19.95."

"And now we come to the real reason for the season. Without the birth of the Christ child there would be no celebration and no gift giving."

3. The reading of the birth of Jesus from the Bible in St. Luke chapter two............Robert Treeport

"And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus, that all the world should be taxed. And this taxing was first made when Cyrenius was governor of Syria. And all went to be taxed, everyone into his own city."

"And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judea, into the city of David, which is called Bethlehem; because he was of the house and lineage of David; to be taxed with Mary his espoused wife, being great with child,"

"And so it was, that, while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered. And she brought forth her first born son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the inn."

"And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, Lo! The angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shown round about them: and they were sore afraid!"

"And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord."

"And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger. And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God and saying, Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men."

"And it came to pass, as the angels were gone away from them into heaven, the shepherds said to one another, Let us now go even unto Bethlehem, and see this thing which has come to pass, which the Lord hath made known unto us."

"And they came with haste, and found Mary, and Joseph, and the babe lying in a manger. And when they had see _it_, they made known abroad the saying which was told them concerning this child. And all they that heard _it_ wondered at those things which were told them by the shepherds. But Mary kept all these things, and pondered _them_ in her heart. And the shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all the things that they had heard and seen, as it was told unto them."

4. Christmas medley: O little Town of Bethlehem, While Shepherds Watched Their Flocks, The First Noel, Hark the Herold Angles Sing, O Come All Ye Faithful, Away in a Manger, Silent Night, and Joy to the World.

5. Poem: Our Christmas Gift..........recited by Amanda Marie

"Magi came across the desert, They journeyed from afar, They had no map or compass, They simply followed the star. May that same star still bring us, to celebrate at His side,

To cherish Him within us, each year at Christmastide."

6. Solo: O Holy Night....................................................Amanda

Accompanied by the blended family orchestra

7. A special presentation.....................................................Sarek

"You are all familiar with the Vulcan Christmas carols that Bobby Treeport and my son Spock wrote as children. There is one carol that they wrote that was totally serious. I and my family are honored by this carol because it truthfully represents our hopes for peace in our galaxy. I and my Father, Uncle Steban, and Spock will sing it, in four part harmony, at this time. The song title is I Heard the Gongs of Gol Today." Skon, Steban and Spock took their places beside Sarek and began to sing.

"I heard the gongs of Gol today, Their old familiar message play, Logical and sweet, The words repeat of peace in our whole galaxy. I thought how as this day had come, The gongs of Gol and Vulcandom, Had tolled along the unbroken song of peace in our whole galaxy. To meditate I bowed my head, There is no perfect peace I said, Romulan hate is strong, Klingons mock the song of peace in our whole galaxy. Then rang the gongs more loud and deep, Though the path to peace is rough and steep, The wrong shall fail! The right prevail! With peace in our whole galaxy!"

Amanda and her family applauded enthusiastically. Then Amanda announced, "This is the conclusion of the recital. I thank you all for participating in it. We will be gathering in the dinning room for dinner in one hour." She turned to T'Pau and continued, "We would be honored if you would join us for dinner, Grandmother."

"I accept your invitation. I wish to have a private discussion with Bobby and Spock about their song."

"Would you like to use my private study?" asked Sarek.

"That would be acceptable."

~ooOoo~

The family recital was a complete success. Afterward, Charlie was taking a closer look at the tenor lyrette when Skon approached him.

"Would you like to examine the tenor lyrette more closely?" asked Skon.

"Would I?! I mean, yes I would, Great-Uncle Skon."

The corners of Skon's mouth quirked upward slightly at the boy's enthusiasm. "Come sit with me and I will instruct you in the basics of playing it. I am sure that you will learn quickly. You are a very talented young musician."

"Thank you, Great-Uncle Skon. I will do my best to learn what you teach me. This is so totally galactic! Oh! I hope I'm not getting on your nerves, or anything like that, but this is really exciting to me."

"Not at all, Charles, I am very pleased with your enthusiasm."

~ooOoo~

After end meal, Pat and Vicky were helping Amanda in getting a few last minute preparations finished in the kitchen for the Christmas dinner the next day.

Patricia turned to Amanda and asked, "I wonder what T'Pau said to Bobby and Spock?"

"I am sure that she was impressed with their song."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, I do."

"Whew! That is good. I just hope Bobby didn't feel too intimidated by the Matriarch."

Vicky changed the subject. "Remember Christmas morning when Bobby was seven years old and tried to make breakfast for everyone by himself?"

Amanda laughed and answered, "I'm not likely to forget it. He was trying to make omlettes and put all the ingredients in the blender. Unfortunately, he turned the blender on, forgetting to put on the lid! There was omlette mixture everywhere!" The three ladies laughed.

"I was absolutely flabbergasted," Pat added, "and Bobby was horrified and turned off the blender. I told him that he was too young to prepare a meal by himself and that I would help him clean up the mess."

"That was when Amanda and I walked in," added Vicky, "and I told him that, with the lid on he wouldn't get omlette mixture on the floor. He said oops!"

"He wouldn't get any on the ceiling either," added Amanda. "Then Sarek walked in and before we could warn him, he looked up and the omlette on the ceiling dripped all over his face!"

"We all clapped our hands over our mouths in horror and Bobby eyes got really big and he said ah-oh! I thought, for sure, that Sarek would be very upset with my son but he just calmly picked up a kitchen towel and wiped his face off, then grabbed the disposable towels and said, 'It will only take twenty minutes to clean this up if we all work together.' That was when I first realized what a truly kind man your husband is, Amanda, and that he would be a good father."

Unknown to the ladies, Sarek had just walked into the kitchen behind them then said, "Thank you, Patricia, you are most kind."

"You're welcome, Sarek and unlike that time, you won't get egg on your face today."

"That is good to know and I assure you, ladies, that was the only time I have had egg on my face."

The ladies laughed then Vicky added, "I bet that is true in more ways than one."

Amanda looked at the kitchen chronometer, "Goodness! It's getting late. We had better get the kids to bed so Santa Claus can come." With that said, they left the kitchen.


	12. Christmas Morning

~ooOoo~

It was bright and early on Christmas morn and the citizens of Vulcan went about their usual business of private meditation, first meal, and preparing for work or school. In Sarek and Amanda's household all was ready for a traditional Christmas morning. Sarek and Spock had finished their private meditations and had welcomed Skon, T'Lara, Steban, and T'Pree at the front door and led them into the living room to join with Amanda, Pat, Robert, Bobby, Richard, and Vicky to observe the traditional Terran customs of Christmas morning.

They had all helped the adult members of Amanda's family prepare for this event on Christmas Eve by helping to fill the stockings, hung on a bookshelf with weights, with a bag of unshelled mixed nuts, a small bag of hard Christmas candy, a couple of very small Christmas gifts, and last of all a banana. On a narrow table behind one of the couches, they set an orange inside the rim of plastic replicas of Santa's boot. Each stocking and boot had a person's name on it.

Amanda had explained that the tradition of putting a banana in the stockings and an orange in the boots went back many centuries to an era when fruit was scarce and people did not have much money to purchase it. Therefore, it was a very special treat to get fruit at Christmas. Many Terrans kept the tradition down through the centuries to remind themselves of the hard times of the past and to be grateful for times of plenty. They also brought in the Vulcan lyrettes that were gifts for members of Amanda's family from their side of the family, including Amanda.

This morning the Vulcans noticed that there were four extra stockings and boots. Before they could investigate further, Amanda walked over to the stairs and gave permission for the children to come down and see what Santa had put in their stockings and to choose a place to sit so they could exchange gifts.

The children came down the stairs as fast as was safe to do and stopped abruptly in front of the tree, their eyes all agog with surprise and wonder at the sight before them. Charlie was the first to regain the ability to move and stepped toward the tenor lyrette in its opened carrying case, hoping upon hope that the gift tag had his name on it. He reached out and took hold of the tag and read: To Charles, from Sarek, Amanda, Spock, Skon, T'Lara, Steban, and T'Pree. He let out a breath that he did not realize he was holding and his vision began to blur. He exerted all the control he could to keep from crying with joy. It was okay to cry in front of his family but he was afraid of offending the Vulcans.

Vicky started to step forward but T'Lara was quicker. T'Lara knelt down beside Charlie and gently turned his face toward her own. His eyes widened in surprise at seeing her and the tears of joy he had valiantly tried to hold back, trickled down his face.

She wiped the tears away and said, "It is normal for a Human to shed tears of joy. We rejoice in your pure appreciation of our gift to you."

"Thank you, Great-Aunt T'Lara."

"You are welcome."

The rest of the kids stepped forward to check out the gift tags on the other lyrettes and in turn, thanked their Vulcan relatives for their wonderful gifts. Then they all found places to sit down, some on the floor, and Spock went forward to the tree and began to pass out the gifts.

~ooOoo~

After the gift giving was finished, everyone helped to clean up the trash and then began checking out what Santa had put in their stockings. All the children were old enough to know the truth about Santa but they got a kick out of keeping the stocking tradition, as well as their parents did.

Skon and T'Lara walked over to the extra stockings and discovered that they were for them and Steban and T'Pree. Skon turned to his brother and sister-by-marriage and remarked, "It seems that St. Nicholas has left our family filled Christmas stockings."

"Indeed, my brother? He has left a sash-savas in four of his boots with our names on them, also."

"Fascinating," answered T'Pree, "Let us see what he left in our stockings, shall we, my husband?"

"That would be agreeable."

Sticking out of the top of their stockings was a plantain, underneath was a small bag of hard kasa candy, and last of all a bag of unshelled mixed nuts.

The door chime sounded and Sarek went to answer it. He came back into the living room and announced, "I have a special delivery document from T'Pau to Bobby Treeport and Spock cha Sarek."

Spock and Bobby stepped forward and Spock indicated that Bobby should open the document by nodding his head. Bobby opened it and read it silently to himself, as Spock read it over his shoulder. A wide grin began to spread across Bobby's face and Spock raised his right eyebrow.

"Well, don't just stand there, keeping the news to yourselves," said Patricia, "What does she say? Does it have to do with the secret conversation you had with her?"

"It surely does, Mother! We can tell you about it now. According to this document, the song that Spock and I wrote, "I Heard the Gongs of Gol Today," is to be added to the official music sung on the Celebration of Surak Day!"

"Wow! That is totally Galactic!" responded Charlie in excitement.

Then everyone extended their congratulations at once.

Finally, Amanda stepped forward and said, "Merry Christmas! May God bless us, everyone!"


End file.
